Max: The Next Pokemon Master
by johnson1326
Summary: Meet Max an Ace trainer who use strategy and skills to tower over any trainer that steps to him. He travels through Kanto expecting to win the Pokemon League, beat the Elite Four, and become Kanto Champion.


Julian Johnson

Chapter 1: Max and Rival No. 1

"Pidgeot use wing attack go!" "Jolteon intercept it with a thunderbolt."

Max had just won his Fifth gym badge and had taken his pokemon to the near by pokemon center, when all of a sudden he had seen Luke his rival. Luke and Max were the top two trainers from Cinnabar Island. They vowed they would destroy each other anytime they had the opportunity. On this certain day they were fighting each other in the middle of the fields in Saffron City, a 4-on-4 pokemon battle. People were now filling in behind one another forming a circle on the busiest parts of town. The crowd cheered them on as the temperature on this hot and sunny day essalated and so did this battle.

First Battle: Jolteon vs. Pidgeot

Jolteon dogged the wing attack and galvanized Pidgeot with its thunderbolt. Pidgeot was down and with X's across its face, waiting for it to be called back into its pokeball. "I see you have raised you Jolteon well. Its speed is impressive," said Luke. "I maxed out its speed and special attack stats from all the carbos and calcium, all the money from those gym leaders goes right back into my pokemon to make them even stronger," replied Max. "Let's make this battle even more interesting then." "How do you imply we do that?" "Winner gets

10,000¥ and TM from our case and an item that we found on our journey, winner's choice." "That's fine with me in that case there's no holding back!"

Second Battle: Next up Sandslash

"Sandslash I choose you. No matter how fast your Jolteon is it won't touch my Sandslash." "Jolteon return. Now Starmie your up." "Sandslash use sand attack." "Use rapid spin to blow it away" The sand scatter into the air and gently touched the ground as the battle continued. "Sandslash use dig" Then it pouched from the gound and barged Starmie. "Starmie don't take that use hydropump." "Sandslash protect now." Now I've got you Starmie use Psychic. The Psychic hit sandslash and sent it flying toward a large tree. "Smash!" Sandslash was unable to battle. "Another win for me Luke, your making this look too easy. Your not hustling me are you. Luke said nothing yet still had a grin on his face that made Max feel uneasy.

Third battle: The Ace he had been saving

Luke yelled, "Do you really think its gonna be that easy Max, please don't flatter yourself. Now I choose you the strongest pokemon in all of Kanto... Dragonite!" Max was speechless yet he too was still smiling. "You finally made this battle worth my time." "Starmie go use bubble beam." "Dragonite head to the sky! Now use dragon rage." The ball of energy hit Starmie directly and Starmie looked like it was down and counting for. "Finish it Dragonite takedown." Wait for Starmie now use Blizzard!" Starmie hit Dragonite with a Blizzard at point blank range, things did not look good for Dragonite. Fight back Dragonite use Rage!" Dragonite filled with red in its eyes began to beat Starmie until its movement was no more. Starmie was knocked out.

The other battles:

Afterwards Luke returned his Dragonite, and sent out his last pokemon poliwrath. Max sent out his Jolteon which quickly knocked out poliwrath with a thuderwave and Thundebolt combo. The score was Max: Three pokemon left and Luke remaining with one. Dragonite go its all up to you. "Gengar I choose you," said Max. "Dragonite use earthquake now." Super effective and because of Gengar's weak defense it barely held on. Gengar use CURSE!" Gengar dropped to the ground knocked out, leaving Luke with a puzzling out upon his face. Max would once again send out his reliable Jolteon. "This is the ended of the road Luke. You and your pokemon fought well." "I'm not finished yet Dragonite use megakick!" "Jolteon dodge it." Then Dragonite kneed in pain agasping for air as a purple ora surround him. "That is the affect of my Gengar's curse. It takes out of its Hit points to continuously add damage to its Victum. And as long as you can't touch my Jolteon there is nothing you can do. But don't worry I will put you out of your misery early. "Jolteon use Thunder!" Sparks of electricity were released from the body of Jolteon and it was a critical hit to Dragonite, and left him knocked out. Max after collected the 10,000¥, the TM 32 double team, and a water stone. Shook hands with Luke. And continued his journey along route 6 toward Vermilion city as the journey continues…


End file.
